


О милосердии некоторых людей и графском снисхождении

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Совсем маленький — по меркам бессмертных — вампирёнок сидел на берегу серебристого озера и увлечённо строил замок из прибрежной кальки. Он играл с неугасающим интересом и, похоже, ничего рядом не замечал.А замечать было что. Будь малыш чуть старше, он бы знал, что нельзя таким беспечным и одиноким гулять по светлому откосу. Освещаемый луной, он был виден издали и совершенно беспомощен. Этим состоянием маленького вампира не могли не воспользоваться охотники, возвращающиеся после неудавшегося отлова.
Kudos: 3





	О милосердии некоторых людей и графском снисхождении

Та ночь не предвещала ничего ужасного. Она была светла и тиха. Осколок бледнеющей луны повис высоко в воздухе, покрывая деревья, траву, озеро лёгким слоем серебра. Где-то глубоко в густой листве мелодично вытягивал мелодичные трели голосистый соловей.  
Совсем маленький — по меркам бессмертных — вампирёнок сидел на берегу серебристого озера и увлечённо строил замок из прибрежной кальки. Он играл с неугасающим интересом и, похоже, ничего рядом не замечал.  
А замечать было что. Будь малыш чуть старше, он бы знал, что нельзя таким беспечным и одиноким гулять по светлому откосу. Освещаемый луной, он был виден издали и совершенно беспомощен. Этим состоянием маленького вампира не могли не воспользоваться охотники, возвращающиеся после неудавшегося отлова.  
Охотники эти были злы и неудовлетворенны. Всего какой-то восход назад они потеряли жертву, которую давно преследовали. И теперь, возвращаясь, предчувствовали насмешки, которым подвергнут в Братстве неудачливых ловцов нечисти.  
И именно в тот момент, когда охотники почти что поверили в собственную никчёмность, судьба-провидица преподнесла им такой щедрый подарок.  
Вампирёнок с интересом и любопытством разглядывал странное существо, возникшее прямо перед его носом. Интуицией он чувствовал, что он незнакомца веет опасностью, но он так напоминал малышу вампиров, что тот решил, что это кто-то из друзей отца. Решив так, вампирёнок безбоязненно подошёл к существу и, оскалившись, поприветствовал его — так, как учил отец.  
Однако вместо ответного оскала малыша ждала сеть, накинутая кем-то ещё. Тем, что зашёл сбоку. Вампирёнок испуганно пискнул, дёрнулся и забился в ловушке. От сети несло чесноком и осиновыми листьями, и сердце малыша сжалось и затрепетало. Он понял, что попал в руки врагов — охотников, беспощадных убийц монстров.  
— Нет! Пожалуйста, нет! — умоляюще пищал он, корчась в хитроумно подстроенной вражеской ловушке. Сок чеснока, втёртый в жёсткие путы, не давал малышу обратиться в летучую мышь и улететь от врагов. Его силы явно не хватит, чтобы победить хотя бы одного охотника.  
Вампирёнок был обречён.  
— Ну вот, так-то лучше, — один их охотников подошёл к обезвреженной добыче и несильно пнул её. Маленький вампир, затихшей было, вновь запищал и задёргался. — Братство будет довольно.  
Другой человек, рыжий и голубоглазый, недовольно поморщился:  
— Он такой мелкий! Может, отпустим?  
— Ты сдурел, Дэнни?! Когда это мы отпускали упыря?  
— Да он мелкий ещё. Такой, если и будет кровососом, то лет через сто. Братство нас засмеёт, скажет, что только с малышнёй мы и можем управляться.  
Его товарищ, поджав губы, упрямо подошёл к сетке и потянул её за собой куда-то в чащу.  
— Ну и хрен с ним, что мелкий. Лучше сейчас укокошить, чем потом какой-нибудь Потрошитель вырастет.  
Вампирёнок плакал и двигался в верёвочных путах. Он очень хотел, чтобы всё происходящее оказалось всего лишь сном, страшным кошмаром.  
Охотник, тащивший его, привязал сеть к дереву и, достав огниво, закупил. Где-то у озера завыл волк.  
— О, оборотни пошли, — меланхолично произнёс рыжий, последовав примеру товарища и затянувшись.  
— Ага. Пойти, что ли, грохнуть парочку? — Охотник достал арбалет и погладил натянутую тетиву. — Посторожи этого мелкого тварёнка, я сейчас вернусь.  
Рыжий проводил его взглядом и перевёл его на пленённого вампира.  
— Не повезло тебе парень, — даже как-то сочувственно произнёс он, подходя ближе.  
Вампирёнок изогнул пухлые детские губки:  
— Хочу к маме-е!  
Охотник вздрогнул. Эти глаза… Светло-голубые, словно ясное безоблачное небо, они смотрели с тоской и мольбой. Малыш незримо умолял отпустить его.  
Он выглядел таким невинным…  
Рыжий человек глубоко вздохнул и дёрнул сетку на себя, освобождая молодого вампира из оков.  
— Учти: попадёшься на кровопийстве — убью! — пригрозил он, стараясь скрыть за грубостью неожиданный прилив милосердия.  
Вампирёнок не стал терять времени. Он изогнулся и, обратившись в мышь, поспешно взвился в небо, возвращаясь домой.

***

Много лет прошло с тех пор. Очень много.  
Охотник забыл уже про свой акт доброты по отношению к побеждённому. Но был тот, кто ничего не забыл.  
Когда жуткий вампир — настоящие исчадие Ада! — томимый жаждой мести, ворвался в человеческую деревню, все мужчины были обречены. Они погибли. Все, кроме того самого рыжего охотника, который когда-то освободил монстра от несправедливого пленения.  
А спустя пару веков в замок повзрослевшего бессмертного явился он — потомок того милосердного человека. И глядя в озорные глаза Джонатана, Дракула снова видел его — тот миг, когда между людьми и монстрами стёрлись преграды.


End file.
